Our Special Time
by cmoontoon
Summary: Clary has always shared a special bond with her adoptive father, Luke, ever since she was a child, but no one would ever guess just how close they really are... DON'T KNOW HOW TO QUALITY SUMMARY NOPE. One shot Luke/Clary LEMON story! No spoilers, just good old quality lolita smut. Peace out homies.


Clary sat on the same old comfy couch she always sat in at this time. She nestled herself in between a purple pillow embroidered with yellow camels her mother had made for her when she was a child. It was cute and weird, "_Just like my Clary_", she had said when she had given her the odd gift. The pillow on the other side was green and boring. It had come with the couch. Clary ran her fingers across the aging fabric nervously, back and forth, keeping rhythm with the clock on the wall.

_It's almost time. He'll be home soon! _

Just asthe clock finally hit 3:00 she heard the familiar tires scraping onto the gravel in their driveway. She tapped her feet on the soft carpet in excited anticipation. She heard his footsteps as he made his way up the steps of the porch, and finally through the front door. His glasses shined with the glare of the afternoon sun as he took them off to rub his eyes. Clary felt the sudden electric tingles she usually felt whenever Luke walked in.

At 3:00_. _

_Our time_. _Our special time_.

Ever since she was twelve that was what he had called it. Every Saturday her mother had arranged for her to spend the day (and night) with Luke at his house behind his bookstore. Clary's mother had felt it was important for them to bond without her present and "meddling" as she called it. It worked out well since Saturday was the day Clary's mother took her paintings to different cities to see if they would sell. Having a child along with "priceless works of art", as she put it, was a hassle. Luke was her saving grace, and Clary didn't mind spending time with Luke. She loved Luke.

It just so happened that her twelfth birthday had fallen on a Saturday. Her mother, being the creature of habit that she was, dropped her off at Luke's as always.

_"We'll celebrate tomorrow when I get back, ok? I promise! Have fun with Luke while I'm away!"_

Clary hadn't really minded. Luke had promised all sorts of surprises that day, and he was always a man of his word, unlike her mother. Luke certainly had come through for her. There was a huge cake, clumsily wrapped (but still awesome!) presents, but despite it all she still couldn't help feel a little depressed her mom had sort of blown her off on her birthday. Luke noticed her downcast expression, and asked what was wrong.

_"I just don't feel well." _had been her lame response.

Luke was quiet for a moment before murmuring, "_I can make you feel good, if you want. I can make you feel really good_."

Clary was puzzled, and as always her curiosity had gotten the better of her. "_How_?"

Luke smiled and gently grabbed her arm instructing her to follow. He led her to his bedroom where on the bed was a small flat box. She looked at him, and he shrugged.

"_I had one more gift to give you. I just wasn't sure if you were quite ready to receive it yet_." He had spoken softly. His face was an unreadable mask, but to Clary he seemed almost eager.

Clary carefully opened the box with delicate artist hands, and pulled out the lacey contents within. The blush that burned her cheeks was hot and red. She held in one hand an emerald green lace bra and in the other a matching set of lace panties with a thin strip of fabric to make up the back. _A thong?_! She remembered thinking embarrassedly.

Suddenly Luke was behind her, hugging her gently from behind. He held her as he always did, but somehow it felt much more electric. Her blood was already coursing with new hormones. Luke, being ever observant, had already noticed her developing. Her mother hadn't even bought her a bra yet.

"_Why don't you try them on?" _hewhispered gently, tickling her ear with his lips_, "I got green to match your eyes_."

Her heart was beating fast. She felt a surprising tingle run up her spine. Her mouth went suddenly dry, and her blood felt like it was boiling underneath her skin. Something inside of her wanted desperately to please Luke, and also wanted desperately for him to make her feel "good" the way he had promised. She radiated excitement and nervousness and was suddenly very twitchy. In response to Luke she nodded with a small smile, and turned towards the direction of the bathroom to change her clothes.

"_Wait. If you really want to change into the lingerie…will you do it here? In front of me_?" Luke had sat down on the edge of the bed. His elbows on his knees, and his eyes directed at Clary. Her blush burned an even brighter red, and nervously she nodded again.

She began to strip, taking her clothing off slowly like the girls Simon had excitedly shown her online. She kept her eyes on Luke trying to make sure she did whatever she could to make him happy. She watched as Luke watched her, his eyes making their way up and down her body, taking in her slim legs, the tiny patch of hair in between them, her newly curved hips, her tight stomach, her small forming breasts, her pink nipples, and all the way back up to her eyes.

"_Clary, wow. You're exquisite. Absolutely beautiful. Look at what a woman you've become_." She remembered laughing at that. There was no way she could ever feel uncomfortable in front of Luke. He exuded comfortable.

"_Thanks_."She giggled, which was something she never did, but she was feeling suddenly giddy. She made her way back to the bed with the intention of grabbing the bra and thong to put on for him, but as soon as she was within reach he pulled her close to him. Her heart skipped a beat. Her skin seemed to pulse electricity. She felt certain she might shock him. "_The uh…the bra…?_"

"_Mmm forget about it_." Ever so gently he placed her on the bed behind him, flat on her back, and he began to take of his clothes. He carefully unbuttoned each button of his flannel shirt exposing the bare and toned chest underneath. Clary stared openmouthed. It occurred to her that she'd never seen Luke naked. She'd never seen any man naked really. The internet didn't count, and neither did Simon, she told herself. She'd seen Simon naked by accident when walking in his bathroom while he was getting out of the shower. He'd squealed and run back in before she had gotten a good look, and she had run out embarrassed anyway. There was no one running from this bedroom, though, and Luke, seeing how Clary was staring, unzipped his zipper with excruciating slowness before finally kicking off his jeans and standing there in front of the bed in nothing but his boxers. There was an obvious, and large, bump underneath the thin fabric between his legs. Clary suddenly felt a warm and surprising wetness between her thighs. Her whole body shivered, and her nipples stood erect. She was suddenly struck with an extreme nervous spasm.

She knew what sex was. She'd known ever since Simon had shown her videos on a website he'd "accidently" found. Yeah, she knew about sex. She also knew that every girl's first time hurt. A lot. She didn't want to look like a scared little kid in front of Luke, but she didn't like pain. Who did? She tried to hide the nervous squeezing of the sheets her fingers seemed to do of their own accord. Luke noticed this, just like he noticed everything about Clary. He put a soft, comforting hand on her flushed cheek, and stared into her bright, green eyes with his dark, kind ones.

"_Shhh, don't worry. Remember I told you this was about making _you_ feel good. I won't hurt you. I promise_." With that he lowered his head, and carefully licked at one of Clary's hard pink nipples. She gasped at the entirely new sensation, and moaned in pleasure. Luke looked up at her, "_Did that feel good_?" She nodded furiously. He chuckled as he lowered his head again and began slowly licking and sucking at her breasts. Luke rolled his warm, wet tongue around her hardened pink nip, and expertly took the entire thing in his mouth and sucked. He noisily let it go with a smack, and started again with her other breast. His fingers pinched and rubbed the nipple of whatever breast his mouth wasn't on.

Clary was losing her mind. She never knew that so much pleasure could come from just her _boobs_! She let out several involuntary moans and cries of pleasure as Luke worked his experienced mouth and hands over her soft flesh. He started moving slowly downward. He licked and sucked at the tender skin underneath her breasts, and began kissing and licking his way down her stomach. When he reached the gentle bump between her legs he slowly sucked on the skin right above it. Kissing and licking in slow, delicate circles, trying to make sure Clary stayed calm. It was almost involuntary; Clary could almost say that her body had done it entirely on its own, when her legs slowly came apart for Luke. He had needed no more provocation than that, and quickly began rubbing his fingers on her soft pink lips. She arched her back immediately, tossing her head, and nearly screaming in pleasure. She had no idea her body could feel this…_ohhh_! He began lapping at her soft, pink flesh. Almost like a dog. He rolled his tongue up and down on each side of her clit while his gentle, expert hands gripped her ass tightly. Finally he focused solely on the little pink nub that he knew was the root of her greatest pleasures. He took it in his lips and sucked fiercely. He let go of it with a loud salivary smack, and then attacked it with his tongue. Darting it out of his mouth quickly, slapping her clit with it again and again and again.

Clary was beginning to see stars. There were fireworks going on inside of her whole body, and she could barely contain the cries of pleasure that escaped her small lips. Her body writhed as Luke continued his menstruations without pause. Her back kept arching of the bed, and slapping back down, involuntarily thrusting herself at Luke's open mouth. She was incredibly wet, and she could feel a new sensation surging through her body, ready to burst right out of her. It was like a pulse, or a bomb. Something was going to happen. She was going to burst. She could feel it. Her body was about to explode with pleasure.

"_Luke, Luke something weird *gasp* is happening …nngh… I can't…..ah…ah…_"She stuttered over her words while Luke, seeing she was so close to the edge, thrust a finger into her open slit. She was so wet, and ready, and _hot_. Luke could feel his own hard on pressing between his thighs. Small beads of precum beaded up at his head. He wiggled in another finger easily with the first, and began pumping them in and out of her. She was so wet, and so close, it was dripping down his hand. He continued his attack on her clit with his mouth, and thrust a third finger in with the first two. This was a tighter squeeze, but she took it. His fingers moved quickly and skillfully against her soaked walls. Clary cried out again. Her breath was coming in short gasps now. She could only manage to enunciate a few words and sounds, _"Luke..I can't…nngh…ah…ah..*gasp* Luke…ah…please…..nnngh…oh god…ah…*gasp*.. AHHH LUKE!" _ She came hard onto his hand, crying out his name. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths. Her hands were tangled in his hair. She had accidently knocked his glasses off.

He extracted his wet fingers from inside of her, and slipped them in his boxers around his painfully erect member. She watched him masturbate with wide, curious eyes.

"_C-Can I see it_?" He exhaled slowly as he removed his hands from inside his boxers with great effort.

"_I'm sorry_," he sounded genuinely repentant, "_This was supposed to be about you, but, my god Clary you make me so…so…turned on. The way you shouted my name…I shouldn't do this in front of you, I'm sorry_…_I couldn't help it_" He turned like he was about to walk away, but Clary grabbed his arm before he could take a step.

"_Can I see it_?" she asked again, this time without the nervous stutter.

"_Clary I don't think_-" she ignored him, and quickly (yet carefully!) slipped his boxers off herself. He was indeed an intimidating specimen. He could easily rival the guys she'd seen online, and they had been pretty big. She guessed a guy couldn't make it into porn with a small dick. "_Clary I_-" he gasped, sucking in a tight, surprised breath as she took his head in her mouth. His hips bucked involuntarily. She translated that to meaning she was doing a good job so far. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth without gagging then moved back up to the head. She bobbed up and down his shaft slowly at first, but then quickened her pace. She tried to copy whatever it was Luke had done with his tongue that had made her explode with pleasure. She darted her tongue out at the head, and lapped up the precum. She licked and sucked up and down his dick like it was her favorite ice cream. He rewarded her with moans of pleasure. His hand twisted in her hair, and held her still as he thrust his dick in and out of her mouth, fucking her throat. She gagged, spit, and used her saliva like a lube to pump up and down his throbbing erection. She bobbed her head up and down the top of his dick, and pumped her hands where her mouth couldn't reach. "_Nnngh…shit…shit…Clary…ah…I'm about to…oh god…CLARY_!" He quickly pulled out of her mouth, and came hard and fast on her cheek and hair. "_Oh god, oh god, Clary are you ok? I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? I lost control. You're just so..so…good! I can't believe this. How did you learn to do that? Holy shit."_ He knelt in front of her, and grabbed the sheet to wipe his cum off her face. Clary had never heard Luke curse before. She laughed, and cradled his face in her hands.

"_I feel_ a-may-zing!" she laughed, enunciating every syllable of "amazing". He stared into her bright, emerald eyes. They were shining with nothing but excitement and pleasure. Without thinking he lowered his lips to hers in a soft, slow kiss. Their mouths stayed closed for a moment before he prized hers open with his soft tongue. She gasped, and entered his mouth with her own tongue, tasting herself in his depths. When they broke apart for air he stayed close. There was a thin trail of saliva that had escaped her lips. He slowly licked it off her chin, and proceeded to trace her lips with his tongue. They were kissing again. When they broke apart the second time Clary stared deep into Luke's dark, kind eyes and whispered, "_Best birthday gift_ ever!" He laughed at that then turned to look at the digital clock on his nightstand.

"_3:00. Huh, what do you say to three o'clock being our…I don't know…'special time'? At three on Saturdays you'll always know that that's the time I promised to always make you feel good. Really good. What do you think_?

As an answer she kissed him again with fervor, and he melted into her. Grabbing her small, naked body tightly, and pushing himself against her stomach. There was an unsaid agreement that what they did was only for the sake of pleasure. She still only loved him as a father, and his romantic love was still aimed at her mother. But when their bodies yearned for that special touch they always excitedly looked forward to Saturdays at three o'clock.

Today was no different. As Luke came in, rubbing his eyes and taking his glasses off, Clary hopped off the aged couch she'd been excitedly perched on, and grabbed his hand. "Whoa, hang on!"He laughed, "Let me at least wash up a bit first." Clary waited impatiently for him to get out of the bathroom. She was already naked and ready on his soft king size bed. She twisted the blanket with nervous excitement. Their first time together she had been twelve. Now she was sixteen. In all those years he never once pressured her into actual sex. He had been content with the petting and groping, and then jerking himself off (or with her help) afterward, but today she was determined. She was going to let Luke inside of her no matter the pain the first time promised to entail. She was so excited and nervous her feet and hands wouldn't stop twitching.

Luke finally came out of the bathroom followed by a long trail of steam from his hot shower. He was wearing nothing but a towel, and she could already see the large bump forming behind them…

* * *

(A/N): AND THEN WE ALL WENT TO HELL HAHAHAHA /sob

I can't help it! I've always thought Lolita/Shota was so adorable aldjflkaf

I've been wanting to write Luke/Clary smut ever since I started reading this series haha. It surprised me how little of that pairing there is...

Welp, I hope you all enjoyed, and reviews would be much appreciated! 3

Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
